


Here I Go Again

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: What could I do except follow the fog within? You saw me collapse past the frame asking me as I fell to my knees, “is this how it should end?” But i told you I wasn’t worth any of this, feeling the abyss I looked up and I said “here I go again.”  - Go! Child
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Here I Go Again

RGB fell to his knees, whether in awe, weakness, or wonder he wasn’t entirely sure. Hero stood in front of him, having somehow managed to take on three separate Fears all on her own. Cyan mixed with yellow ink poured out of his face faster than a river, something he wasn’t quite sure could happen before now. Hero’s arms shook and fell to her sides, and all RGB could do was watch as she turned, eyes pouring tears like a flooding downpour of rain. RGB felt his heart break at the sight, only to be further broken by what she followed up with. 

“Is this how it’s going to end?” Her voice cracked as she tried not to audibly sob, “Is this what it’s going to be like when we get to wherever it is you’re taking me?” 

RGB frowned, the gravity of the situation finally just sinking in. He wasn’t even sure how she’d managed to take them all on even after they reopened her schism. It was true that Hero was made of some incredibly sturdy stuff, but this was another matter entirely. There was no reason, no way she should have been able to survive all of this. 

And yet she had. 

RGB moved without thinking, on his feet in seconds and rushing to her. She flinched at his quick action and he couldn't blame her, but it would be alright. He slid on his knees and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She was silent for a moment, slumping in his arms but relatively unmoving before a loud sob broke out. Her arms slowly wrapped around his middle weakly but desperately, clutching at his jacket in an attempt to ground herself back to reality. He held her there, rubbing her back and humming gently in an attempt to help soothe her, at a loss for anything else to do. Despicable feelings pooled in his stomach at the thought of everything she'd had to go through for the sake of this world, and he was the one who brought her here. Even if he had never wanted his role in this story, this whole mess, her being here, that was his fault. Nothing was going to change that for either of them.

As her sobs turned to simple sniffling RGB steeled his nerves, "You are made of some pretty incredible stuff. Dare I say it the strongest hero this world, or any world, has ever seen."

She relaxed a little in his arms, the words seeming to be some kind of comfort, but RGB wasn't finished. "I know you don't want to be the hero, and you haven't desired to be one for quite some time. Not one minute of that time goes past without me wishing I could just take you back. That everything would be alright and that neither of us has to do this. But I can't control that, I've never had that kind of power. I have no choice in the matter. I've had so many heroes before you. Needing to be indifferent but not being capable of it. But you?" He stopped, almost scared to continue as drops of yellow ink slipped in with the sea of cyan, "You are the one I've wanted to take back since the Market. Since before we were there. You're the best thing that has ever happened to this world, the best hero any story has ever seen, but you do not, under any circumstance, deserve the things that have happened to you. And I'm so sorry Hero, I'm sorry for bringing you here."

She shifted, repositioning herself to hug him back, tighter this time and with her feet firmly placed on the ground. Magenta ink dripped from his face as she finished hugging him and stood upright, turning to face away from him. He waited patiently, waiting to see if she would do something or say something. Despite everything, she was still a lot better at bouncing back from bad situations than he was. Ever the hero in any situation. Eventually, she turned partway and offered her hand to him to help him stand up, her face held an unreadable expression. He took her hand hesitantly, almost afraid she would actually disappear if he did. But she hadn’t, instead, she helped him to his feet, keeping a tight grip on his hand and facing away again. 

“Here we go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being pretty different from the original idea and a bit shorter to boot but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
